Unspoken Love
by BrokenAngel714
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura finally together...But can it last? Sakura now in the Sound with Sasuke wonders if being with Sasuke is worth feeling unloved. But is she really? SasuxSaku lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1:Promises Fullfilled

**(READ THIS BEFORE YOU GO ANY FURTHER lol. OK SO THIS STORY WAS MEANT TO BE A SEQUAL TO "GOODBYE'S SHOULD NEVER LAST FOREVER" BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THAT STORY TO UNDERSTAND THIS ONE. BUT I RECOMMENED IT. OK PLEASE REVEIW!)**

**NarutoNot Mine!**

**Unspoken**

BrokenAngel714

Chapter 1: Promises Fulfilled

Sakura couldn't sleep, she moved the blankets of the bed gently so she didn't wake Sasuke.

She sat up propping her back with a pillow so she could face the window she felt the warm night air stroke her face gently.

She sat up straighter so she could look out the window at the moon and stars. Lately it was her favorite thing to look at. Because good things always seemed happen to her under the star speckled sky.

She thought bask to that night when Sasuke had fulfilled his promise and come back to her and taken her back with him to The Sound.

She remembered on that night she had come in late from a mission with Kakashi and Naruto…

_Sakura walked into her house so tired she could barely think. She walked leisurely to her room not bothering to turn on the lights. _

_She sat down on her bed head in her hands while dizzying memories swirled in her head. She was so out of it that she didn't even sense the presence of another person in the room with her. _

_While she thought, she felt the presence of someone lingering in front of her. _

_Her hand shot quickly to her kunai but someone's hand grabbed her wrist firmly. She opened her mouth to call for help when a hand silenced her plea. _

_The person pushed his weight on her forcing her back onto the bed. _

_She struggled thrashing wildly trying to overpower the figure on top of her but it was less than pointless. He had her pinned securely. Tears of fright formed in her eyes as she tried to yell against his hand until she heard a husky voice hiss quietly, "Sakura, be quiet!"_

_She snapped her mouth shut and stopped crying when she heard that voice, she knew that voice. She smiled against his hand as she looked up squinting against the darkness trying to make out his face. _

_He removed his hands from her mouth and wrist and stood up looking down at her. She quickly stood up and threw her arms around his waist, she felt his body stiffen arms still at his sides. _

"_Oh Sasuke! I'm so happy your back, that you're alive." Sakura cried out softly against his chest wishing his arms would encircle her and hold her tight into him. But she was happy enough just being able to hold him in her arms. _

_She had waited so long for this moment to able to start a new life being at Sasuke's side forever. _

_He made his promise 1 year 7 months and 3 days ago and Sakura's patience had finally paid off. _

_Sasuke untangled himself from her bringing Sakura crashing back down to reality. She let out a soft sigh, Sasuke was still Sasuke, what could you expect?_

_He turned to her window saying, "we need to leave now if we want to make it to The Sound before morning." _

_Sakura nodded, "what should I bring? How much should I –"_

"_Nothing," Sasuke replied coldly opening the window letting a cool gust of air rush through the room._

_Sakura took a step forward but hesitated, "wait, I want one thing." Sakura grabbed a bag and hurried over to the shelf grabbing a photo album shoving it into the bag. She threw the bag over her shoulder and smiled at him._

_Now she was ready. _

_Sasuke looked at her with those dark emotionless eyes and without a word disappeared out the window and into the night. Sakura quickly followed trying not to lose him, she wasn't going to be a burden to him._

_But god she was so tired!_

wake up girl! This is one of the most important nights of your life! You better wake up and now!_ her inner screamed at her. _

_Sakura nodded picking up her pace so she was somewhat keeping up with Sasuke, but she knew he was slowing down for her but she pretended not to notice. They ran until they were entering the woods outside of Konoha with the moon overhead sending eerie shadows down on the two. _

_Sakura panted catching her breath, she couldn't do this, she knew she wasn't going to make it to The Sound. She was exhausted she couldn't go any further._

_But even if she was fully rested she was physically unable to get to the Sound in a night! If she went as fast as she could she get there in a day but for sure not in a night. Sasuke was as fast as light, he could surely make it in a night if he wanted, but Sakura had never trained to advance to such speeds._

_As Sakura was working up the nerve to ask Sasuke if they could set up camp for night she watched in awe as he knelt on one knee in front of her with his back facing her. _

"_Um,Sasuke?" Sakura questioned looking down on his raven spikes as she shifted from foot to foot nervously, not sure what to do. Was he really going to let her do what he was indicating?_

_Sakura watched as Sasuke's back moved up and down as he heaved in an agitated sigh, "get on, I want to get there before morning." He left it at that and waited impatiently for her. Sakura inched over slowly and wrapped her arms gingerly around Sasuke's neck like she was afraid she would break him. Sakura felt Sasuke's warm smooth arms press her legs into his sides firmly as he stood up getting ready to jump onto a tree branch. _

_Sakura rested her cheek on his shoulder so she was facing his ear she breathed in inhaling his musky scent. She sighed and whispered quietly into his ear, "Thank you Sasuke, thank you for everything." _

"_Hn" he mumbled as he jumped from tree branch tree branch quickly. _

_Somewhere between looking at the stars and listening to Sasuke's steady breathing as he carried her on his back she fell asleep…_

She shifted in bed to look at Sasuke's sleeping face, he looked so peaceful unlike what he usually looked like. She had been able to see his face for 3 months now while living in The Sound with him as his wife. But when he was awake his face always held a look of either boredom, irritation, nothingness, and anger. Sakura treasured the moments when she got to see a different side of Sasuke because it was so rare.

She leaned over slowly wanting so bad to kiss Sasuke's soft lips, she wanted so bad to snuggle into his arms and have him hold her protectively and lovingly. She was inches away from his lips but finally decided against kissing him. She knew that if she kissed him he would wake up and if he woke up he'd get angry with her for waking him up before a mission.

Sakura laid down sadly wanting to touch Sasuke's warm skin and feel his body close to hers. She glanced over to Sasuke once more desperate for some contact with him somehow!

Her eyes scanned him looking for an excuse or a way to wake him or touch him. Then she saw a way.

She noticed Sasuke's hand on top of the blankets. She laid down flat on her back and wriggled discreetly closer to him, she held her breath and wedged her hand under his softly trying to keep from waking him. Sasuke mumbled incoherently but didn't wake up.

Sakura let out a small sigh, mission accomplished. She laced her fingers through his her thumb stroking the back of his hand. She closed her eyes waiting for that feeling of fullness she got from Sasuke, that tingly feeling that filled her warmth and happiness. But the feeling she got this time was a feeling of emptiness like she was missing a part of her.

'Why?' she thought panic stricken, she didn't understand, Sasuke always made her feel happy and complete. Why didn't she get the same feeling tonight?

She quickly pushed her insecure thoughts to the side, focused on the warmth of Sasuke's hand in hers, and let herself succumb to the feeling of sleep that soon overtook her.

* * *

A/N: ok i know i just updated a diff story but right now im trying to update as much as i can becuase when summer gets here i won't be able to update as much at all. so yeah...thanks for reading!

BrokenAngel714


	2. Chapter 2:Picture Perfect

Chapter 2: Picture Perfect

Sakura groaned as the sunlight from the window began to torture her unopened eyes. She rolled over realizing Sasuke was already up quickly got up to make sure she saw him before he left for the day. She paused before opening the door yawning and stretching her still asleep muscles trying to wake up. Sakura ran her fingers through her untamed hair slowly trying to make herself presentable before walking out to see Sasuke.

She quietly plodded into the living room twisting her shoulder length pink hair into a messy bun. Sasuke was sitting on the couch packing his bag for his new mission. Sakura sat next him on the couch, he glanced up at her but kept packing without a word like he didn't notice her.

Sakura leaned back and studied her true love; his obsidian eyes were so intense, his raven black bangs swished everytime he moved his head, his lips were full, his arms were toned and he was dressed from head to toe in black and blue.

While Sakura studied Sasuke he stood up quickly and headed for the door with slow purposeful strides.

"W…Wait don't you need a medical kit?" Sakura asked him as he reached the door. He shook his head but stopped hand still on the door knob turning his face slightly to look at her.

"Sakura don't forget tonight."

Sakura nodded, the doctor had told them that if they wanted to have a baby they needed to have sex on a regular basis. And tonight was one of those nights. Sakura never would have forgotten, it was the one time she got to be one with Sasuke and really share her passionate love with him. Also she got to feel a love from Sasuke that was rare and unexplainable.

Sasuke opened the door about to leave when Sakura's quiet voice stopped him again, "be careful…I love you."

"Hn," Sasuke said nodding and with that he walked out slamming the door behind him.

Sakura sighed and got up to start cleaning the house but her old album caught her eye. She picked it up flopping back onto the couch flipping through it laughing at some pictures almost crying at some too. There was an old picture of Team 7, a picture of her and Ino with their arms linked, a picture of when Sakura and Ino had put makeup on Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji while they were sleeping, a picture of Naruto and Shikamaru after they had tried to see who could eat 50 bowls of ramen, and many more. She looked through it pausing when she came to the picture of Sasuke and her on their wedding day.

It had been just them and a minister at their wedding nothing big a small quick wedding. Nothing like she had ever imagined her wedding would be with millions of people by a lake, tall ice statues, a big cake, bridesmaids, and lots of smiling and laughter.

Instead it was under the light of the moon and stars that they got married, Sasuke looked the same as always except he was wearing a midnight black tuxedo that made Sakura want to blush when she saw him. Her dress was long and white with green emeralds sewn onto the tube top neckline that made her own emerald eyes sparkle.

She looked at the picture; Sakura stood smiling with Sasuke's arm draped over her shoulder. She was smiling like she was the happiest girl alive but Sasuke just stood there eyes blank and face emotionless, like he felt nothing.

Sakura thought back to their wedding night and how magical it had seemed for her. She remembered the feeling of Sasuke in her for the first time, the way they moaned each others name, held each other and told how much they loved each other.

Or did they tell each other? Sakura only remembered herself telling Sasuke how much _she_ loved _him_. Come to think of it Sakura couldn't remember a time that Sasuke had ever told her that _he_ loved _her_.

Sakura knew Sasuke wasn't the sort of person that would say 'I love you' all the time. But shouldn't he say it at least once or twice in the time of their marriage?

Sakura set the album aside and began crying quietly to herself as if she was afraid someone would hear her. She knew that being with Sasuke meant love came second to his restoration, but she didn't want to accept it. She couldn't accept it! She loved him so irrevocably; didn't he feel anything for her at all?

Sakura cried until she felt numb because the pain of numbness was better than the pain of reality.


	3. Chapter 3: Obligation

Chapter 3: Obligation

That night Sakura fell asleep before Sasuke got home from his mission, she was emotionally and physically tired of the day.

She heard Sasuke come in late but didn't get up, he'd understand, they could miss one night…

She tried to go back to sleep until she felt Sasuke's hand shake her shoulder waking her out of her light sleep. She sat up slowly rubbing her eyes trying to see his face.

"Huh?" Sakura asked confused as Sasuke got on top of her pulling at her shirt and nibbling at her ear.

"You know what we have to do tonight," Sasuke hissed into her ear gruffly. He pulled the blankets back and tugged off her pajama bottoms and placed his face between her breasts kissing her deeply while his hands traced the outline of her body slowly.

"S…Sasuke.Sasuke." Sakura stammered trying to get his attention.

"Hn?" Sasuke asked bringing his lips to her neck sucking on the sensitive leaving his mark on her as he crouched over her like a lion ready to pounce.

"Um…well," Sakura stuttered nervously, "It's kinda late and I'm kind of tired." Sakura's voice quivered as she felt Sasuke's body stiffen above her and a low growl escaped his lips against her neck causing her to shiver involuntarily.

Sasuke put both hands on the pillow either side of her head pushing himself up so he could look down at her from above. She slowly brought her eyes up scared to meet Sasuke's icy glare.

"You know this is what you have to do, you chose this Sakura," he growled darkly.

_Chose this! Chose this?! I chose to be with you! Not to be your whore!_ Inner Sakura screamed in her head.

Sakura pushed her inner to the side, Sasuke was right. She had agreed to this when she left Konoha with him for this one purpose.

She looked up into his eyes and nodded slowly agreeing once again.

Sasuke wasted no time on foreplay and did his job.

He slid in between her legs penetrating her gently moving slowly in and out. Sakura gasped digging her fingertips into the flesh of his back. With every movement Sasuke made Sakura became more overtaken by that forbidden pleasure. Every touch made her moan and with every passing moments her pants grew heavier and louder.

Even though it sounds shallow, for those 7 minutes of pleasure Sakura was happy that for that short time she was Sasuke's number one priority. She loved the way that during sex he looked at her like something valuable. During the time when they became one she felt like the most loved person on the earth.

But that was only for a couple of minutes and Sakura thought she would be happy forever with just that. But lately she wasn't so sure…

Sakura gasped, forgetting her thoughts completely, as she suddenly reached her full climax. She clenched her fingers against Sasuke's back harder, she closed her eyes, and tilted her head back slowly. She let out a loud whine trying to suppress the scream of pleasure that was trying to force its way out.

Sasuke panted gruffly as he watched Sakura have the orgasm he had caused her to have.

As the feeling began to subside Sasuke pulled out of her entrance slowly sending shivers raking through her body.

Sakura let out an exhausted sigh as Sasuke laid down next to her on the bed putting a hand behind his head. She discreetly rubbed herself; pleasure with a little pain seemed her lot in life.

She glanced at Sasuke from the corner of her emerald eyes, he was staring into the darkness with a hard and cold stare. She was used to it his stoic stare by now but this look was different but she couldn't place the reason.

Sakura noticed that Sasuke had one hand behind his head and his other arm, the one closest to her, was lying free by his side.

Sakura decided to be brave despite his icy glare and she cuddled up to Sasuke pulling his free arm around her.

Sasuke snapped his head down turning his glare onto her, he didn't want to cuddle! He was avenger, a killer for god's sake! Didn't she understand that?

Cold, harsh, emotionless, ruthless, cruel… the list could go on and a damn cuddler sure as hell wouldn't be on there.

He glared down at the top of Sakura's cherry pink head that was resting on his chest and he seriously considered yanking his arm away and snapping at her to move to her side of the bed.

But he knew that would only make Sakura cry, so he closed his eyes tightly and let out an agitated sigh and tried to go to sleep.

Sakura listened to Sasuke's heartbeat as her head moved up and down slightly as breathed evenly in and out. She closed her eyes smiling as the felt Sasuke's arm still around her. Listening closely to the heartbeat's and breathing of Sasuke and the feeling of him so close to her she couldn't help feel confident.

She took in a deep breath and murmured, "I love you Sasuke."

Sakura smiled waiting for an _'I love you too.' _But instead she felt Sasuke's body tense as he turned his head and muttered out a "uh huh" or an "hn" she couldn't tell.

Her face fell and she bit her lip hard to keep from crying because she didn't want Sasuke to feel her tears. She took in deep breathes trying to regain control of herself. She would pull away from Sasuke and cry quietly to herself but she rarely ever got a chance to just be held by him.

Sakura pushed her emotions and tears aside into the overflowing bottle inside herself.

How long could she do this? How long before the bottle inside of her had no room for her raging emotions and tears anymore?

Listening to the steady heartbeats of her one love, she wondered if any of those heartbeats ever beat for her.

**A/N: wow i've had these chapters done for like ever but i never put them on...i wonder why i didn't. oh well review if you like it. i probably won't update for a little while on any of my stories b/c of how crazy school is! ARGH why are we forced to participate in school stuff we couldn't care less about?! i mean come on! ok I'm done ranting sorry lol. ok thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4:Love Me, Love Me Not?

Chapter 4: Love Me, Love Me Not?

After that night Sakura made it her goal to her Sasuke to confess his love to her. She did anything he asked and made sure to do her jobs and show him unconditional love everyday.

But after doing it for three weeks her hope was starting to dwindle, but her hope never fully distinguished.

Sakura stood at the stove by herself making dinner humming a slow tune to herself. As she bent down she used her shoulder to push the pink hair out of her eyes.

When she straightened up she heard Sasuke's low voice next to her all of a sudden.

"Sakura-" Sasuke began to say when Sakura's frightened yelp cut him off short. She whipped around green eyes wide with fear. She looked at Sasuke now leaning against the counter next to her with his legs crossed at the ankles and arms folded across his chest.

Sakura was sure he was in the bedroom a second ago! He moved so quickly and quietly around the house that he often startled her. But after almost three months she should be used to it by now.

His onyx eyes narrowed as he studied her evenly, and they held a slight look of annoyance.

"S…Sorry, I didn't hear you," Sakura babbled hanging her head trying to hide her embarrassed face from his intense eyes.

"Sakura," Sasuke began again slowly eyes remaining narrowed. "I'm leaving on a mission tonight, so I should be back sometime tomorrow…" his voice trailed off as he looked away from her and set his glare on something in front of him.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something and saw Sasuke's sharp eyes flicker as he glanced over at her without moving his head.

She snapped her mouth shut and sighed going back to cooking. Sasuke remained poised against the counter he didn't say anything but tilted his head toward her in silent acknowledgement. Sakura took that as his way of saying "go on" in his silent language he often used.

"It's just that you're never around, I mean…" Sakura paused taking in a deep breath avoiding his eyes, "I miss you, I want you to be around more often. I want you to want to be here with me. I want-" Sakura stopped quickly when she heard Sasuke make a noise between a growl and a laugh.

Sakura brought her gaze nervously up to look at Sasuke's face expecting to see his face twisted in anger. But instead she saw a smile playing on his lips, but the smile reminded her of their meeting in the forest. It was a cruel smile with a seemingly dark motive behind it.

"Sakura" he said smiling pushing himself off the counter so he could stand in front of her.

"Do I look different to you?" he asked darkly his smile still looking poisonous. Sakura gazed at him crinkling her eyebrows together in confusion shaking her head slowly and cautiously. Sasuke's eyebrows rose in amusement, he walked towards her and Sakura unconsciously stepped back. He walked forward until he had her back pressed against the kitchen wall. He braced his hand on the wall leaning forward smirking at the fear in her eyes she was trying so hard to conceal.

His mouth grazed her ear and Sakura felt him kiss her earlobe gently, then she felt his teeth graze her ear also. As he nibbled on her ear Sakura was torn between fear and enjoyment. She held her breath as his teeth and lips moved down to her jaw and back up to her ear.

"So why do you think I've changed?" Sakura jumped when Sasuke suddenly hissed the question into her ear.

"I'm the same person I've always been, so stop expecting me to change," he growled pushing himself off the wall and walking back into the bedroom to pack.

Sakura put her hands on her stomach waiting for the nervous knot in her stomach to untie itself and the dizzy feeling to go away. Sakura heard Sasuke walking through the front room towards the door heading out on his mission. A thought came to her head and she walked out to catch Sasuke before he left.

She stepped in front of him blocking him from getting to the door.

"I heard what you said and I understand that you're not going to change but before you leave I want you to kiss me like you did right before you left me in the forest." Sakura stood blocking him, green eyes bold and defiant.

She wasn't going to give in this time.

Sasuke's face remained emotionless as his eyes stared warily at Sakura as she stood defiantly in front of him.

"I'm not asking you to change I just want you to kiss me like you already have before."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in frustration and Sakura's eyes turned hard unwilling to budge.

Sasuke looked down at the small pink haired kunoichi actually admiring her cold expression. Although he could easily get past her if he wanted but he wasn't in the mood to fight or use force with her. But…

His expression hardened and he lifted his hand in the air swiftly.

_Oh. My. God. He's going to slap us! _Inner Sakura screeched loudly in her head.

Sakura closed her eyes in a wince waiting for the sting of Sasuke's hand coming in contact with her face.

Instead she felt his hand go under her chin pulling her face up to his so their lips could touch. Her eyes went wide with surprise as Sasuke's lips moved with hers in what felt like passion. She closed her eyes reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck her fingers playing in his raven spikes.

His arms went around her waist pulling her into his body closely. Sakura felt his tongue trace her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to let his tongue enter. Sasuke's tongue slipped into her mouth and traced every part of her mouth with confident dominance. The feeling made Sakura feel so light and so weak she was happy Sasuke was supporting her with his arms. Their tongues intwined and slowly Sasuke pulled away, he kissed her lips softly once more and stepped away from her adjusting his bag.

"Satisfied?" he asked rhetorically as he stepped around her to the door. Sakura ran a hand through her hair, "I hope so," she muttered under her breath. Sasuke opened the door letting the cool air incircle the room. Sakura was thankful as the cool night air snaked around her face and down her neck cooling her off and sending shivers through her.

Sasuke hesitated in the doorway for a moment before stepping out and Sakura cocked her in confusion wondering what he was waiting for. He shook his head and stormed out the door slamming it harshly behind him.

When she was sure Sasuke was gone Sakura spun on her heel and walked to the back of the house going out the backdoor. She jumped onto a low tree branch resting her back on the trunk and sliding down to sit down on the branch. She turned facing the moon and stars trying to sort through her mixed feelings.

Could she stay in a loveless marriage?

'_I'll change him, he'll come around if I love him enough right?' _she thought until the harsh memory of today cut through her mind.

"_Do I look different to you?...I'm the same person I've always been, stop expecting me to change." _

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut in emotional pain remembering the coldness in Sasuke's voice when he said those words. When he'd said that Sakura felt like he had just punched her in the stomach.

But he was right. Nothing was going to change him, not even the girl he'd come back to Konoha for.

Sakura forced herself to smile, the motion felt so foreign to her now. Back in Konoha she was always smiling and laughing and it was genuine there. It wasn't a fake smile like the ones she felt like she had to wear whenever Sasuke was around.

She thought being with Sasuke would bring back that happiness and at first it did, but Sakura knew it was time to leave. She _wasn't_ happy.

She couldn't stand being in a loveless relationship anymore. The bottle of emotions she had kept inside of her was full and she was tired of keeping them there.

She jumped and landed with light thud on the earth below her. She held her head high and walked back inside the house to pack her stuff and to the leave the Sound.

And Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5:Loveless Pain

Chapter 5: Loveless Pain

Sakura leaned over picking up the backpack she had packed, as she straightened she grabbed her head as a sudden headache pierced her.

She massaged her temples and rested her back on the wall and fanned herself until she cooled off.

_The nervousness is getting to you girl. Calm down... _Inner Sakura whispered soothingly to her.

Sakura nodded slowly grabbing the bag and heading toward the front door. She stopped short turning to face the hall table considering leaving Sasuke a note explaining where she was. She picked up the pen but quickly put it back down, it would be better if she just made a clean break and left.

Sasuke was smart he'd figure it out.

As Sakura turned to leave she felt the presence of strong chakra behind her. Her hand went to her kunai quickly as she turned taking a quick jump back trying to detect where it was coming from. All of a sudden it was behind her again and she collided with the intruder when she tried to turn to jump back again. Whoever it was he or she was to quick for her to detect or to get away from, the person was obviously toying with her mind.

Sakura kicked away from the person and tried to get into a fighting pose but the dizziness that whirled in her head made it hard for her to concentrate.

She looked up to see the intruder her eyes fierce ready to fight him or her off. But when she saw the intruders face her own fell into an expression of fear, anxiety, and angry determination.

Sasuke.

"Sasuke what are you doing back?" Sakura asked acting annoyed to cover the fear she could easily detect in her own voice. She watched his face carefully but as usual it gave no hint to what was going through his mind.

'…'

He stayed silent but his eyes scanned her slowly resting on the travel backpack. His eyes turned cold and cloudy as they bore into her green orbs. He said nothing but simply raised an eyebrow asking his question without saying a word.

Sakura wanted to break down and cry, she wanted to run into his arms and apologize for ever even thinking about leaving him.

But she didn't. As much as she wanted to do that she wanted to be happy and loved a hundred times more.

She looked into his eyes hers just as threatening as his and she walked cautiously towards him trying to walk past him. Sasuke caught her arm with his hand and pushed her roughly up against the wall, his hand tightening into a restraint. Sakura didn't think she was just going to be able to walk out without a word but it was worth a try.

Sasuke looked down at her his face quickly changing into an expression of anger as he waited for her explanation.

"Sasuke, let go of me," Sakura breathed out quietly but in away that her tone still held an indication of demand.

Sasuke laughed in a way that indicated he was beyond pissed, "and if I let you go where do you plan on going?" he asked mockingly like he was talking to a child.

"None of your damn business!" Sakura shouted pushing him hard against the chest with her free hand. The blow surprised him and his grip loosened just enough for Sakura to yank away and dash for the door.

She ran for the door but she felt Sasuke's hand grip her wrist so tight she thought he might break it. The pain made her stop short, she kicked her leg towards him in a roundhouse but he caught it easily yanking it so her other foot lost balance.

She heard Sasuke laugh maliciously as she crashed down onto the hard wood floor landing on her back. Before she even had time to take in a breath to replace the one she'd lost Sasuke was kneeled over and had her arms pinned at he sides. Sasuke loomed over her his face dark with rage. He was so angry his eyes had started fading from his original onyx into the scarlet color of his sharigan.

It was like a flashback from the forest, but Sakura had a feeling that this time it wouldn't have a happy ending.

"Your not going anywhere. You agreed to this life Sakura and your not going to run away from it," Sasuke growled, Sakura had never heard his voice so threatening and scary until now. But she wasn't going to give in anymore.

"I don't want this anymore I didn't sign a fucking contract so I can leave. I'm not a prisoner, I'm supposed to be your wife, you know the person your supposed to love and cherish? But being your wife feels like the same damn thing as a prisoner anyway!" Sakura wailed tears running down her face, she had just wanted to leave she never wanted a confrontation.

Sasuke didn't say anything he just gripped her arms tighter in response to what she had said.

"I hate it here! Find someone else to be your restoration whore because, Sasuke you know what? I'M DONE!" Sakura screamed kicking her legs spastically trying desperately to get him off of her. But her kicking, screaming, and flailing was to no avail Sasuke was just way to strong for her to move on her own. His silence just made Sakura angrier so she continued with her rant.

"Get off me Sasuke! I hate being in a loveless marriage!" She cried out, she was so angry she had stopped crying and was now just saying whatever came to her mind.

"Get off of me Sasuke, Let me go, I hate not being loved! Sas-"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke roared so loudly Sakura thought everyone in the Sound must've heard him. She instinctively tried to cover her face with her hands in fear just to come to the realization that Sasuke still had her arms in his vise-like grip.

He leaned down so his face was no more than a few inches from hers, "I don't know who you think you are but your not leaving! You can't keep running away from your life, it's pathetic!" Sasuke yelled at her his face was dark with fury and his tone was sharp and cruel.

Sakura felt her tears fill her eyes again and spill over quietly and down her cheeks. Her apple green eyes that usually twinkled with happiness and adventure now were filled with sadness and twinkling tears as she looked up at Sasuke's furious face.

She looked back down and closed her eyes tears still escaping down her cheeks. She took in a deep breath and whispered softly through her tears, "I'm not running away from my life Sasuke. I'm running away from you."

She opened her eyes to study her reaction and what she saw astonished her. Sasuke's face which he had learned to keep blank and emotion free actually faltered in what could only be distinguished as a look of pain in response to her answer.

The Sasuke Uchiha, the Uchiha prodigy, the cold-hearted avenger had just let an emotion of pain escape onto his face.

"Get off me Sasuke, I want to leave, I want to go back to Konoha. Please?" Sakura cried quietly turning her face to the side letting the tears flood out, the sound of her falling tears landing onto the floor with soft patters was the only audible thing in the room as the silence choked the life out of the room.

Sasuke slowly let his hand unrestrain her arms and moved his legs so she could get out from under him and his weight. Sakura turned on her side crawling out from under Sasuke and scrambling up off the floor. She tightened the bag on her back and ran out the door of the house at full speed without so much as a glance back at Sasuke.

She couldn't bear to look at his face again it brought her so much pain she wish she could just die.

She ran into the forest toward Konoha hair whipping behind her, legs aching from her speed, and tears attempting to slide down but the wind dried them to quickly. Sakura paused huffing heavily trying to catch her breath the cool night air entering her lungs. She leaned over putting her hands on her knees to prop herself up to get the air in easier

She closed her eyes and Sasuke's face flashed in front of her minds eye. His face full of pain, he covered the pain he felt well but still some got through and showed.

Sakura fell to her knees burying her face in her hands as sobs racked her body painfully. Her pink hair cascaded over her shoulders trying to help cover her face. She cried out sobbing loudly not being able to contain her emotions any longer.

Hands still covering her face she bent over touching her forehead to her knees in an attempt to curl up into a ball. She cried to herself for what felt like hours until she couldn't keep her exhausted body awake a moment longer. Sakura fell to her side on the hard forest ground mind and body passing out.


	6. Chapter 6:As Night Falls, Evil Rises

Chapter 6: As Night Falls, Evil Rises

Sakura's world spun infront of her closed eyes. Dizzying thoughts, spoken words, and images whirled swiftly in and out of her mind.

Sakura groaned as something nudged roughly against her back. She tried to ignore it but it kept occurring over and over again and every nudge got harder and more painful. She moaned softly and rolled over trying to figure out the source of the nudges it was dark and cold and Sakura heard low whispering above her. She used a hand to prop herself up and her free hand to rub her hot forehead.

"Sasuke?" Sakura mumbled trying to figure out who was there.

A low man's chuckle was the response to her question. She scooted back from the voice still unsure who it was.

"No," a man answered the evilness that Sakura heard laced in his voice made her quiver.

Two men stepped out of the shadows into the moonlight revealing their identities. Sakura had never seen either of them before, they looked a little older that her.

The first guy was pale with fiery red hair and narrow blue eyes. He had a big smile playing across his face and a thin scar that ran down his cheek to just barely above his lips. The second guy was slightly shorter than the first; he was tan with short blonde hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His eyes were two different colors the first one was pitchblack and the other was a rich gold. The darkness that hung over his lifeless face was beyond terrifying.

But both had two things in common; one they looked like trained ninja's but they weren't wearing village bands which most likely they were rouge ninja's. And two; they both had the look of blood lust in their eyes and Sakura was sure it was her blood they were lusting for.

The blonde kicked her in the side while the redhead demanded that she stand up.

Sakura stood up slowly and shakily, she felt sick to her stomach and hot all over. She wouldn't feel so nervous facing these guys if she felt better but she didn't she felt hot and ready to pass out any moment.

Once Sakura was on her feet the redhead began circling her looking her up and down like something to eat. The blond stared at her from the shadows with a stoic uninterested stare.

The redhead stopped circling her and turned to face her walking forward so he was only inches away from her. He didn't speak but simply ran his fingers through the ends of her pink hair. Sakura stood stiffly keeping her eyes trained on a tree in the distance over his shoulders. She refused to look him in the eyes and give him any satisfaction of seeing even an ounce of fear in her eyes.

His hand went to her cheek stroking it softly; involuntarily Sakura's eyes flickered to look at his face. His eyes were more terrifying up close, they feigned compassion but showed a dark merciless monster.

Her eyes were about to look away when suddenly she felt his hand lift quickly and ball into a fist as it connected with her left cheek. She fell to her side gripping her jaw and cheek that were now on fire.

The fire color haired man was infront of her in the blink of an eye yanking her to her feet by the back of her hair. She cried out as softly as she could while he pushed her roughly against a tree. Sakura didn't even try to hide the fear she felt, she knew these guys knew she was terrified and it would just be pathetic to try and hide something so real.

The man gripped her throat clenching it harder watching in sadistic amusement as Sakura tried to push his hand away to get air.

"Shinta, you're going to kill your new toy without even playing with her first. Wouldn't that be a pity?" the blonde murmured from behind him with his arms crossed and a small smile escaping onto his lips.

"You're right Takeru that would be a pity wouldn't it?" Shinta laughed letting Sakura get a quick breath. She gasped breathing in and out quickly thankful for the cool night air she was being allowed.

Shinta smirked darkly at her tightening his hand around her throat again so he could watch her squirm.

"You're lucky your good looking or you'd be dead by now." Shinta hissed letting her neck go and watching her fall to her knees hand to her throat catching her breath and coughing violently. Shinta walked back nudging Takeru and pointing to Sakura. Takeru nodded and walked so gracefully over towards her he looked like he was floating.

If Sakura wasn't still coughing she would have tried to get away. Takeru knelt down infront of her so he was at her eyelevel he waited patiently for her to stop coughing. Once she did she scooted back clumsily, "help help somebody help me!" Sakura screamed trying to get up. Takeru's hand snapped out grabbing her by the face forcing her to look into his eyes.

As soon as she did she fell silent accepting that she was done for. His dead eyes were frighteningly hypnotic and impossible to look away from. His eyes held hers and they grew more captivating as he concentrated on something deep inside his mind. Slowly Sakura felt a painful sensation creep up her starting from her feet and up to the ends of her legs. She yelped out in pain as the feeling jumped to her fingertips and up all the way to her shoulders. But her eyes stayed trained on Takeru's deadly orbs. The pain soon subsided and turned into numbness and she soon couldn't feel her legs or arms. He closed his eyes slowly letting Sakura fall gently onto her back.

Sakura layed still under the effect of his restraining jutsu, knowing nothing in her power could stop what was coming while she was under it.

Takeru stood up walking back to Shinta's side emitting a smile, "she's all yours you sick bastard," he murmured with a small chuckle.

Shinta laughed loudly, "just make sure you stay concentrated Takeru so she can't move," Shinta warned walking over to Sakura kneeling over her.

"Hmm….I've don't this many times before. This time isn't any different for me," Takeru muttered softly and slowly his face shifting into a frown of frustration and concentration.

Sakura listened to the men talking but not their words, she could only think of Sasuke. She loved him so much, yet she'd hurt him, if only he loved her back. If he did she could be in his strong protective arms right now. A single tear went down her cheek. Right now that was all she wanted.

A/N: hey sorry this is so short I'm going to try an update the next chapter soon...prob by the end of the week or begining of the next...i dunno I'm so out of it right now. But i was listening to my ipod and the song "what hurts the most" by cascada came on and it totally went with my story lol. ok thanks for reading!

BrokenAngel714


	7. Chapter 7:My Savior

Chapter 7: My Savior

"What the hell are you crying about? They usually don't start crying and begging until after I've started." Shinta chuckeled slapping Sakura hard across the face trying to force more tears out of her. She bit her lip in determination, she wasn't going to cry.

Shinta smirked and punched her harshly in the stomach Sakura gasped loudly but wouldn't allow herself to cry.

Shinta shrugged smiling cruelly at her, "fine then let's get started," he said leaning over starting to rip open her top.

"No Don't!" Sakura whimpered tying to move her arms and legs to try and push or kick him away, but it was like her arms and legs were completely paralyzed.

"She's tying to get away…" Takeru murmured to himself as he concentrated harder to keep Sakura in her immobile state.

Shinta furrowed his brows at her, "don't try it's not going to get you anywhere," he spat out tearing her shirt completely off. As he began touching her body she cringed in disgust, every one of Shinta's touches repulsed her. The only thing Sakura could think to do was irrational and pointless but she decided to do it to comfort herself.

She took in a deep breath, "Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke Help Me! Sas-!" Shinta's hand slapped over her mouth and cut off her cry for help.

"You know what? You're more trouble than you're worth." Shinta growled taking a kunai out of his leg pouch pressing it against her soft neck. Sakura closed her eyes waiting for her life to end until a loud booming voice cut through the still forest.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF HER!" A familiar voice bellowed so loud Sakura swore the forest shook. There was a small rustle of leaves and then nothing was heard but an owl in the distance.

Sakura's eyes flickered from side to side nervously waiting for whatever was coming next. She looked up at Shinta's face which if it was possible turned paler, his eyes got big and cloudy, and a bead of sweat ran down the side of his forehead.

Sakura threw her head back crying out suddenly in pain as her legs and arms slowly got feeling back, it felt like they were on fire! Shinta jumped at her sudden outburst whipping his head around to look at Takeru, "Focus or we're gonna die you idiot!" Shinta yelled urgently.

"I can't!" Takeru yelled back his face frantic, it was the first time Sakura had heard him raise his voice from a murmur. Shinta covered her mouth trying to silence her screams as he pressed the kunai hander against her throat cutting it a little as a warning.

"If you don't come out now I'll kill her!" Shinta warned loudly turning his head quickly from side to side. All of a sudden a dark blur flew out of the forest tackling her from the side, whoever it was he had Shinta pinned down with a katana to his throat. Sakura glanced over and saw the familiar raven spikes as well as curse mark of the back of the neck.

Sasuke!

She was about to call out his name when her arms and legs got that burning sensation she screamed out writhing wildly in pain. Takeru had fled away and of course was wasting his mind control on her anymore.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said whipping his head around to look at her his eyes filled with worry. He looked back down at Shinta, who was struggling underneath him, with a look of pure hate. Sasuke grabbed Shinta with one hand by his throat standing up holding Shinta so he was up off the ground.

An evil smile spread across Sasuke's lips his curse mark pulsating violently looking like it was about to break free, "I regret killing you this way," Sasuke stated matter of factly bringing the end of his katana to Shinta's stomach. "I regret that I didn't have time to kill you the way I want or the way you deserve."

Sasuke stabbed the sword swiftly into Shinta's stomach. He yanked the sword out grabbing Shinta's head and slamming it into a nearby tree with such force the tree cracked and crashed to the ground. Shinta's dead body fell to the ground with a small thud.

Sasuke ran to Sakura's side examining her wounds, they were bad.

"S-Sasuke," Sakura cried trying to move her arms so she could reach out for him. Tears still ran down her cheeks from getting feeling back in her arms and legs.

"Don't move Sakura." Sasuke warned taking off his shirt and putting it on her to cover her since Shinta had torn hers. Sasuke pulled Sakura carefully into his body; he put her in the bridal position and securely braced his arms around her. He stood up slowly cradling her face against his chest so her neck was secure and her body was safe.

Sasuke knew he had to get her help as quick as possible. Ideas ran through his mind; he could try to do it or the medics at the Sound could try. He cursed inwardly, he knew those plans didn't work for shit! He didn't trust Sakura in the hands of the Sound's medics and Sasuke was no medic nin.

One more thought ran through his head; Tsunade in Konoha.

If he went back he could be caught and charged as a traitor. But if he didn't Sakura could die, but if he went back he could be put to death!

Sasuke fought inwardly with himself whether to risk his life or not by going back until he felt something warm and wet trickle down his chest. He looked down at Sakura's face as another single tear went down her badly bruised cheek and a thin line of blood began to steadily run out the side of her mouth.

Sasuke studied her sweet face that was now covered in scratches, bruises, blood, dirt, and wet tears of emotional and physical pain. His heart jerked seeing his Sakura in that state, if only he'd gotten there sooner to help her…

"Damn it!" Sasuke shouted into the echoing forest, this was all his fault. If he had began to follow Sakura sooner she never would have had to call his name in fear and wait for him to get to her. If he had trailed her closer she wouldn't be in pain because if he had seen those guys get within a foot of her he would have torn them both limb from limb…

He held Sakura tighter against him and began running faster than he ever knew he was able; towards Konoha. He huffed heavily every few seconds glancing down at Sakura making sure she was okay. He advanced his speed till he was in pain to try to ease the pain he saw in Sakura's face.


	8. Chapter 8:The Debt Every Man Pays

**A/N: Quick update or what?**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Debt Every Man Pays

Sasuke panted heavily wanting to collapse to the ground from exhaustion. But he couldn't quit, he was almost there, he had to keep going for Sakura. He finally began to see the tall wall that surrounded Konoha to keep the _unwanted_ out. And Sasuke knew that _he_ was definetly _unwanted_ in the Leaf Village.

Sasuke jumped swiftly into a tree outside the wall so he could get in without using the gate. He braced his legs pumping chakra into his legs so he could jump farther and land lighter so he wouldn't jerk Sakura around. He leapt from the tree branch landing on the top of the wall swiftly jumping gently onto the roof of house trying to remain unnoticed.

Sasuke crouched down into the shadows holding Sakura closely into him as he huffed in deep breaths before continuing.

Sasuke slipped down to the ground quietly disappearing and becoming one with the shadows as he raced towards the Hokage's office.

He weaved easily through the Hokage's guards up the stairs to Tsunade's supposedly heavily guarded office. Sasuke kicked the door gently and quickly so Tsunade would open the door without there being a commotion. He whipped her head from side to side kicking the door again but with more force and urgency.

The heavy oak door flew open as a tall blonde with fierce hazel eyes stepped out with an expression of anger that soon turned into astonishment as her cerulean eyes met Sasuke's deep onyx ones.

"What the hell are you-?" Tsunade was cut off as Sasuke pushed past her roughly kicking the door closed behind him.

"Heal her." Sasuke demanded holding Sakura out in his arms as his eyes dared Tsunade to say no.

Tsunade looked down at Sakura's beaten bloody body and felt the tears well to her eyes. She had prayed every night that her young apprentice would be found or come home, but she never wished Sakura would come home in these conditions.

"Heal her!" Sakura shouted furiously at the dazing woman, Tsunade jumped at the danger she heard in his voice and rushed to her desk pushing everything to the floor.

"Bring her here, quickly Sasuke!" Tsunade hissed rolling her sleeves up gathering her chakra in her hands. Sasuke placed Sakura gently on the desk laying he out gingerly like he was trying not to her.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open as she mumbled incoherently letting her head fall to the side continuing to mumble. Tsunade glanced up at Sasuke as she murmured her jutsu and moved her hands quickly to summon her healing power. Tsunade bristled with anger when she saw Sasuke had composed his face to look impassive like this was some everyday occurrence for them. Which for as much as Tsunade knew this could very likely be a damn everyday occurrence between these two and Sasuke had just gotten out of control this time.

Tsunade placed her hands on the center of Sakura's body sending green chakra racing to the wounds that fully covered her body. Tsunade's face suddenly fell and her brows furrowed in worry as she muttered new jutsu's quickly and quietly.

"What?" Sasuke questioned stepping forward he now had a scowl of worry on his face as he waited for Tsunade to answer. She shook her head either indicating for Sasuke to be quiet or there was a complication with Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke went pale thinking about the second option, he stepped closer slowly clenching his fists, "what's going on Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke growled darkly wanting a direct answer this time.

Tsunade cleared her throat hesitantly still trying to concentrate at the task at hand that was becoming more difficult with every passing moment.

"She has," Tsunade paused trying to find the right words to tell Sasuke, "internal difficulties." She moved her hands trying to send the chakra in a different direction.

Sasuke opened him mouth to demand an undeviating answer when a soft voice mumbled him name.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered slowly extending her hand and turning her green eyes so she could gaze at him. Sasuke stared back unsure what to do.

"Hold my hand? Please?" Sakura murmured hand still extended as her lids began to slowly become heavier. Sasuke slowly reached his hand out inching it closer to hers, he paused taking in a deep breath before taking her hand in his. A small smile came onto Sakura's face when she felt Sasuke's hand enclose on hers soothingly and she then closed her eyes completely.

Tsunade's face went deathly pale and tears began to fall from her eyes as her hands worked swiftly to try and summon more power within herself.

"Sakura! Come on Sakura, your going to be ok!" Tsunade screamed hands working so fast they looked like a blur.

"What's going on?" yelled Sasuke gripping Sakura's hand tighter in his worry.

"Her body's exhausted and giving up, her internal wounds are deep and complicated."

A look of sheer terror came onto Sasuke's face as painful realization hit him like a blow to the head, only this blow hurt a thousand times more than any hit or kick. He looked down at Sakura feeling a burning sensation pinching behind his eyes and his throat getting incredibly tight. He blinked quickly taking deep breaths to hold the emotions in that he felt trying to escape from him.

Sasuke looked from Tsunade's face to Sakura's somewhat peaceful face and felt his heart get heavy, he had to do something.

He leaned over placing his free hand on her cheek stroking it gently.

"Sakura, can you hear me?" Sasuke asked as he felt Sakura nuzzle her face into her hand nodding slowly.

"Sakura you have to try, don't give up on me, you can do this," Sasuke said beginning to raise his voice noticing it cracked as his throat locked up again. A tear slid down Sakura's cheek as she shook her head sadly, she took in a deep breath trying not to cry anymore. Sasuke felt the tears well to his own eyes. Sakura couldn't die, he cared about her too much to let it happen in front of him.

Sasuke squeezed her hand tighter leaning closer into her, "no Sakura! You can do this! Don't leave me again!" Sasuke was so worried about Sakura the word just spilt from him without him thinking about it first.

"I…can't do it…anymore," Sakura choked through her slow and steady tears.

"Yes you can! Don't you die on me Sakura! Don't you…don't you do this to me." Sasuke screamed placing his face against Sakura's shoulder battling the tears that were now determined to win him over. Sasuke drew in ragged uneven breaths while he listened to Tsunade's desperate efforts and Sakura's even breathing becoming dangerously slow.

Sasuke felt a tear escape from his eye for the first time in years.

"…Sasuke…"

Sasuke reluctantly looked up meeting Sakura's tired apple green gaze. Sakura slipped her hand out of Sasuke's reaching up and touching the streak of moisture on his cheek smiling at him sweetly. Sasuke closed his eyes placing his hand over Sakura's keeping her hand cradling his cheek.

"I…love you Sasuke," Sakura breathed out quietly.

Sasuke paused opening his eyes looking into hers deeply and intensely.

"I love you too Sakura. More than words could ever express." Sasuke confessed pressing her hand against his cheek moving his head so he could touch his lips to her palm.

Sakura giggled softly, "an unspoken…but heard plainly love."

"I love you." Sasuke stated again moving to put his head on her shoulder. He wrapped her arm around his neck while he gently wedged his other arm around her shoulders pulling her closer.

"I know…" Sakura said closing her eyes as her head fell heavily to the side.

"Sakura!" Sasuke cried out loudly.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…"

"Sakura! Sakura!"

Sakura's world slowly faded to black with Sasuke's voice ringing in her head as a sweet memory.


	9. Chapter 9:Another Chance?

Chapter 9 Another Chance?

Sakura opened her eyes staring into the black abyss that surrounded her tightly. She turned her head noticing a small light, she wanted to reach out for it but her arms were locked firmly in place. Sakura than saw a bright light suddenly flash in front of her eyes, she closed her eyes tightly against the harsh light. When she opened her eyes again it was still dark but it looked like she was now in a room and she heard low whispering behind her.

"Don't open those damn blinds! You're going to wake her before she's ready, get the hell out of here!" A low voice hissed from behind her furiously as someone scurried frightened out of the room.

"Damn nurses," a voice muttered against her hair. Sakura glanced down looking at familiar pale toned arms wrapped around her protectively explaining her inability to move her arms.

She smiled, "Sasuke?"

Sakura felt him stiffen than let out a deep sigh of relief against the back of her hair which his face was buried in.

"About time you woke up, it's been two days already." Sasuke joked sarcastically hugging her tighter against him. She was between his legs with his arms around her resting against his chest. Sasuke finally let go leaning back on his arms tilting his head back with exhaustion.

Sakura smiled wrapping an arm around his bent knee pulling it into her, "sorry did I worry you Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura giggled.

"Hn." Sasuke snorted leaning over delivering a small firm kisses to her neck traveling down to her shoulder back up to her ear slowly.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked loving the feeling of Sasuke's lips.

"Hm?"

"How…How am I?...You know alive? Because even I thought I was gone." Sakura babbled hugging his knee tighter into her side.

Sasuke paused for a moment straightening up thing carefully about his answer.

"Forbidden healing jutsu." Sasuke stated simply like everyone did them all of a sudden. Sakura craned her head back cocking it to the side in confusion looking at Sasuke upside down.

Sasuke smirked rolling his eyes but continuing, "Tsunade used a forbidden jutsu because none of her other jutsu's were working."

Sakura made an oh sound smiling slightly to herself knowing that Tsunade had risked a lot being the Hokage and performing a forbidden jutsu. She really could have gotten in a lot of trouble. Sakura giggled remembering how Sasuke had finally confessed his love and how good it had felt to hear.

"What?" Sasuke questioned eyes narrowing at her suspiciously but a small smirk pulled at his lips.

"Nothing." Sakura replied quickly laughing to herself again.

"You're annoying." Sasuke mumbled crossing his arms over his chest glaring at her pointedly. Sakura turned around kneeling on her knees facing him with a sly smile on her face. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at her either in suspicion or irritation Sakura couldn't tell.

"You like me," Sakura stated leaning towards him smiling widely flicking her bubblegum pink bangs out of her viridian colored eyes. Sasuke snorted like it was the most absurd thing he had ever heard but a smile played on his face.

"You like me, you love me, you told me you loved me," Sakura singsonged poking Sasuke in the arm and ribs. Sasuke whipped his head around to look at her with devious smile on his face.

"You know what?"

Sasuke suddenly lunged towards her. Sakura screeched her as he grabbed her climbing on top of her tickling her ribs and sides, she laughed loudly trying to get away. Sasuke laughed watching her as she wriggled around trying to push him off of her.

"No fair I'm healing!" Sakura squealed while his finger prodded her sides and stomach torturously.

"Fine," Sasuke answered reluctantly laying back down placing his hands behind his head. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him as she moved up curling the top half of her body on his chest.

Sasuke encircled his arm around her, before the events of last night he never thought he'd ever cuddle with anyone voluntarily. But now he was scared to ever let Sakura go again, not that he'd tell anyone that.

"Sasuke can I ask you one more question? Because I've thought about it and I can't figure it out." Sakura asked her voice trailing off while she tried to think about an answer to the question on her own.

Ssauke sighed tiredly making a low grunting noise signaling for her to continue but making it clear he really didn't want to answer anymore of her question.

"Sasuke you're so antisocial," Sakura smiled tracing patterns on his chest down to his abs back up again with her index finger slowly. Sasuke purred deeply in the back of his throat with pleasure at the feeling of Sakura's fingers playing down the front of his body.

"Ok soo," Sakura started slowly contemplating, "when I was leaving you were on a mission that you were supposed to get back from the next day. But instead you came back an hour after you left, why?"

Sakura heard Sasuke breathe in a sharp breath and felt him go extremely rigid beneath her and his hand clenched her shoulder tightly. An awkward silence filled the room for a long minute before Sakura broke the uneasy tranquility.

"Sasuke?"

"…"

"Sasuke?!"

Sasuke remained dead silent, Sakura's heard picked up speed becoming nervous and anxious at his muteness. She tried pushing up so she could see his face but he locked his arm around her keeping her pressed against his chest.

"Hey, Sasuke stop it, tell me!" Sakura protested struggling to get up despite his restraining hold on her.

"Ok," Sasuke said loudly in his frustration, "I forgot something."

"What?" Sakura asked becoming annoyed at Sasuke's vagueness, she wanted to know everything and now!

Sasuke growled darkly trying to hint to her to drop it he didn't want to answer anymore than he already had.

"Listen Uchiha your growls don't scare me. Now answer the damn question."

Sasuke sighed heavily giving up he knew that he wasn't gong to get out of this one.

"You…you didn't say what you always say when I leave, it pissed me off." Sasuke mumbled glaring out the window in embarrassment.

Sakura frowned going back to that horrible day that she'd rather forget. Sakura gasped a huge smile coming onto her face as realization hit her.

She finally remembered what she always said and must have forgotten to say on that day when Sasuke left for his mission.

_I love you_

Sakura sat up turning to face Sasuke whose face had gotten a slight tint of red to it from the experience. Sasuke turned his ebony glare onto her, "What are you looking at?"

"I love you Sasuke," Sakura whispered inching forward putting her arms around his neck moving so that she was sitting in his lap her head resting on his shoulder. Sasuke put his arm around her waist touching his cheek on top of her silky pink hair closing his eyes quickly falling asleep.

Sakura carefully unhooked her arms from around Sasuke's neck trying not to wake him. She placed her hand on Sasuke chest feeling his steady heartbeats, she smiled genuinely knowing those heartbeats _did beat for her_ after all.

* * *

**A/N: whew! so close to being done...only like two more chapters to go, alright! i might not update for a while cause I update from school and my computer at home is stupid. So if I don't update for long time I'M SORRY! **


	10. Chapter 10:Good And Bad News

**A/N: Heyyy...I'm back! Lol. I'm so happy that i finally was able to upload this next chapter onto the story. It's so close to being done...Anywho thanks for reading and supporting. (warning: lemons later in this chapter)**

**BrokenAngel714**

* * *

Chapter 10: Good and Bad News

The heavy oak door swung open slamming shut loudly startling the two entwined on the hospital bed. Sasuke bolted upright pulling a kunai out of his leg pouch throwing his arm in front of Sakura instinctively his eyes narrowing in on the intruder.

Tsunade's own azul eyes narrowed at Sasuke with bitterness and what Sasuke could only distinguish as pure hatred. Sakura sat up startled rubbing her eyes brushing her fingers lightly against the back of Sasuke's arm trying to see who came in. Sasuke lowered his arm sitting back onto the bed never unlocking the intense glare away from Tsunade's equally intimidating glower.

"Tsunade!" Sakura squealed jumping out of the bed almost falling over in her excitement.

"Sakura! Be careful!" Sasuke barked sternly.

Sakura rushed over giving Tsuande a big bear hug grinning happily. Tsunade hugged back tightly and affectionately, Tsuande's eyes softened when she looked at Sakura. But her eyes quickly hardened again getting better for serious business.

"Sakura go back with…him." Tsuande said looking warily at Sasuke unable to say his name as if it was some horrible taboo. Sasuke smirked pulling Sakura closer into his enjoying watching Tsunade squirm uncomfortably. Sakura's emerald eyes flickered from Tsunade's upset expression to Sasuke's smug smirk nervously, the feeling moved her stomach and she felt hot all over again. She put one hand on her stomach and the other on her flushed face shaking her head.

"Sakura is your stomach alright? Does it feel painful?" Tsuande suddenly asked a look of worry grew over her face. Sasuke's brows knit together in a frown. Sakura quirked an eyebrow, "I'm fine. My stomach always hurts when I get nervous that's all."

"That unfortunately isn't all," Tsunade mumbled sitting in a chair across from them crossing her legs tightly. She stared at Sakura with a look mixed with pity and congrats then glared at Sasuke finally resting her gaze on her polished nails. Tsunade drew in a deep breath letting it go slowly. She looked at the couple sitting on the bed, Sakura looked nervous and Sasuke looked like he really couldn't give a damn.

Tsuande gritted her teeth, "Sakura the reason it was so hard to heal you was because…" she paused folding her hands in her laps, "because you're pregnant."

The room was so silent they could hear the nurses scurrying up and down the long hallways outside their door.

"I'm…pregnant…?"

Tsunade nodded.

A big smile adorned Sakura's face as she turned towards Sasuke grabbing his hand taking it into hers.

"Sasuke we're going to have a baby! We're going to have a baby, like you wanted, for your clan!"

"…"

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke's jaw was set and his eyes were boring at Tsunade and he looked angry. Sakura shrunk back not fully sure what was going on with the situation. Sasuke continued glaring at Tsuande as if he were waiting for a piece to a puzzle she was unwilling to give him that would complete the puzzle in his mind.

"Sakura with the beating you took the baby could possibly be injured. As it develops if you don't get regular treatment the baby could most likely be lost."

Tsuande carefully observed the pair waiting for a reaction to the latest news. Sakura's face crumpled with despair, she laced her fingers through Sasuke's and squeezed tightly. She leaned over resting the side of her face against Sasuke's neck closing her eyes sadly.

Sasuke frowned suspiciously obviously already contemplating the next thing Tsuande would reveal. His eyes narrowed and he let out an inaudible growl.

Tsuande cleared her throat sitting up straighter, "so Sakura I want you to stay in Konoha so the baby can survive." Sakura began to nod until Tsuande spoke again, "without Sasuke."

Sakura's mouth fell open with shock. Sasuke growled again easily heard this time gripping Sakura tighter daring anyone to try taking her away from him. Sasuke glanced down at Sakura expecting to see her crying on his shoulder but instead her face was dark with fury.

"You can't be serious Tsuande! I'd never leave Sasuke again, he's my husband-"

"He's a traitor to the Leaf Village Sakura! Surely even you see that! Are you so blind with what you think is love that you-"

"I know I'm in love with Sasuke don't you dare tell me that our love isn't real! Besides he got rid of Konoha's biggest threat, Orochimaru. That's got to be worth something, Sasuke's never done anything to deliberately betray the Leaf Village!" Sakura screamed hotly throwing her free hand around in frustration.

"That doesn't erase the past and what he has done!" Tsunade yelled back sitting forward with exasperation.

"Everyone has a past that's why it's called _the past_ Tsuande," Sakura spat out putting air quotes around the phrase. Sasuke shifted, he liked angry Sakura she made him pleasurable hot, and he rarely saw this side of her; "they can't change it. So why judge him on something he did when he was 12 or 13? Would you want someone to judge you that way Tsuande?"

"Sakura I forbid you to leave with him or have him here with you." Tsunade said calmly like the discussion was over.

Sakura laughed a fake laugh filled with anger, "you think you can forbid me?" Sakura laughed loudly again, "no one forbids me."

Sasuke wanted to jump on her and take her down, he wanted to _forbid _her. He was getting fidgety, Sakura's new feisty personality was seriously turning him on. Sasuke's mind filled with provocative fantasies of him and his wife until Tsuande's shrill voice snapped him back to reality quickly.

"You're like a daughter to me Sakura, I care about you."

"If I'm like your daughter than Sasuke's your son-in-law. If you care about me you're going to let me stay with the man I love while_ our_ baby grows."

Tsuande's sapphire eyes intensely gazed at Sakura's stubborn sea foam eyes knowing Sakura would not back down. Sasuke sat motionless trapped in between the two who remained silently arguing through telepathicy.

Tsuande finally sighed leaning back against the chair giving up the debate reluctantly.

"Do you have any idea how much shit the elders and council are going to give me for this?" Tsuande asked to no one in particular standing up in a huff heading for the door, "no you don't. But they're gong to give me a lot. You hear me? A lot!"

She stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her with such force a picture that hung next to the door fell off and shattered.

'Doesn't that woman know how to enter or leave a room without making a scene? Tsk.' Sasuke wondered shaking his head.

"Phew," Sakura heaved flopping back onto the mattress throwing her hands above her head.

"That was scary. I think I was a little too mean to Tsuande though," Sakura confessed biting her bottom lip smiling unsurely at Sasuke.

Sasuke felt a familiar tightness come over his body when he looked at Sakura. Her pink hair was splayed around her head like a halo and her emerald eyes sparkled with playfulness. She was drawing in deep breaths causing her chest to move up and down temptingly. She turned her head exposing her soft and creamy neck as she licked her lips innocently.

Sasuke couldn't stand it any longer! He was only human and Sakura was hot, a human young man with raging hormones at that.

He moved quicker than a blink covering Sakura's body with his. Sakura yelped in surprise but when she felt Sasuke's lips against her neck her yelps turned into moans of pleasure. She thrashed her head from side to side as Sasuke gently bit down on the crook of her neck pressing his tongue against her soft milky skin.

Sasuke's hand traveled to the hem of her shirt, Sakura covered his mouth with hers. Their lips moved rhythmically and their tongues momentarily fought for dominance until Sakura soon submitted letting Sasuke's tongue take lead and control of the kiss.

All the while Sasuke's hands worked slowly tauntingly to pull her shirt over her head. Sakura pushed up raising her hands over her head allowing Sasuke to pull her shirt off. Sasuke caught one of her buds in his mouth sucking and flicking it with his tongue. Sakura laid back down grabbing his raven spikes pulling him deeper into his chest begging him silently to stay there longer. She slipped out of the rest of her clothes, pulling at Sasuke's shirt slipping it off. Her hand went for his pants but his hand caught hers holding it away from him.

"I…I don't think I can do this," Sasuke said gruffly unable to look Sakura in the eyes, "I don't…I don't want to hurt the baby. You're a medic nin, can I hurt our baby while doing this?"

Sakura's eyes softened and she placed her free hand on his cheek forcing his face gently to look at her. His usual hard onyx eyes were softened into ebony eyes filled with concern.

"No. Just go gentle and everything will be alright, I promise."

Sasuke nodded once. Sakura's hands went back to their earlier task and took off the rest of Sasuke's clothes. As he covered her hips with his Sakura brushed her hand down his front tracing his abs and chest teasingly causing Sasuke to shiver involuntarily into her. The motion created a wave a pleasure to flow through both of them. Their ecstasy overtook them taking them to that place of secret and forbidden pleasure.

Skin on skin, body pressed against body, both wishing it would never end but knowing it would soon fade.

Once it was over Sakura laid in Sasuke's arm face snuggled into his firm chest inhaling his musky scent.

The feeling of joy, completeness, and love washed over Sakura encasing her full being. She felt so loved by Sasuke's gentleness and care for their new baby. She sighed letting a small smile onto her face knowing no matter what anyone said **_these_** feeling were real and they would _**never **_fade away.


End file.
